Jun Yabuki
became the of the Biomen. She is an Olympic archer, who after watching the Bioman in action, tries to join them but is initially refused, even though Mika Koizumi had just died. *Age: 19 years old *Weapons: Bio Arrow and Thunder Sword *Attacks Super Electron Holography *Actress: Sumiko Tanaka Biography Bioman The others were looking for another descendant of the original five who were bombarded with the Bio Particles. However, Jun proves her courage, and it was also a pleasant surprise to discover that she has Bio Particles. It was thus with great joy that she was presented with a Bio Changer to become the new Yellow Four. She has to sacrifice her membership in the Japanese Olympic Archery Team, yet her skills become valuable to the Biomen. Turboranger .]] Jun and her team joined up with the other nine Sentai to stand behind the newest Sentai, the Turborangers, as they faced off against the Hundred Boma Tribes. Gaoranger vs. Super Sentai Yellow4 is among the Sentai warriors seen in clips when Miku Imamura (MegaPink) lectured Sae Taiga (GaoWhite) about the past female Super Sentai warriors and their shared mastery of disguise and habit of changing their clothing in the blink of an eye, something that Sae had never done before. Gokaiger Legend War Years later, Jun fought alongside not only her own team, but every single Sentai ranger in existence, against the Empire of Zangyack when it attacked the Earth in the Great Legend War. After fighting against hundreds of Gormin and their Zgormin commanders. Kaijou noticed the fleet moving towards them, he gathered all the Rangers together and gave them the order to sacrifice their powers to wipe out the first invasion's armada. The Yellow Four powers are later utilised by Luka Millfy via the Ranger Keys. Farewell Space Pirates After the Zangyack's final defeat, Marvelous returned the Ranger Keys to thier original owners. Jun and her team have thier powers again. Super Hero Taisen , Changemen, Dynamen, and Turborangers, emerge through a dimensional wall.]] Jun, alongside her team, among the majority of the Super Sentai heroes, was caught up in the "Super Hero Taisen" incident which eventually resulted in the Super Sentai teams and Kamen Riders joining forces to defeat both Dai-Zangyack and Dai-Shocker. Stage Show appearances Bioman Stage Show at Super Hero Korakuen Yuenchi In a stage show where the Biomen are seen fighting Neo Empire Gear and Bio Hunter Silva, , , , DynaRed, DynaBlue, GoggleBlack, VulPanther, and DenziGreen arrive to assist the Biomen. Bioman Stage Show at 3 Heroes Korakuen Yuenchi In a stage show where the Biomen are seen fighting Neo Empire Gear and Bio Hunter Silva, and arrive to assist the Biomen. Super Sentai Battle: Dice-O *'Profile' :Mika Koizumi/Jun Yabuki/Yellow Four: to be added Yellow4 Mecha *Biojet 2 (shared with Green and Blue) Arsenal *Techno Brace *Bio Sword **Thunder Sword *Bio Arrow *Bio Machine 2 Attacks *Super Electronic Holography Ranger Key The is Jun Yabuki's personal Ranger Key and what became of her powers after she along with the rest of the 34 Super Sentai sacrificed their powers to end the Great Legend War. This key along with the majority of the Ranger Keys were collected by the Red Pirates and later used by the Gokaigers. The Yellow4 Ranger Key was mainly used by Luka Millfy (Gokai Yellow), who used it to fight as Yellow4. *When the Gokaigers became the Biomen while fighting Kiaido. The Bioman keys, along with all the Ranger Keys of the first 33 Super Sentai, were briefly taken by the Black Cross King and turned into Ranger puppets that were fought by the Gokaigers and the Goseigers. Splitting up, the puppet Yellow4 was defeated as part of a group of surviving Yellow warrior keys by Gokai Yellow and Super Gosei Yellow. After Zangyack were finally defeated, the Gokaigers gave the Ranger Keys back to their rightful owners. Jun received her key and became Yellow4 once more. Notes *Jun shares her given name with Jun Kiyama (DenziYellow). Both Yellow Rangers shares two of the syllables in their respective Surnames Ki, which is the kanji for their Color and Ya. *She is the second Yellow Ranger Replacement, after Daigorou Kumano (Kirenger II) from Gorenger. *Due to the fact she is a descendant of the original five people who were sprayed with Bio-Particles, it is believed that she is related to one of the other 5 Biomen. Due to her color scheme presumably she shares the same ancestor as her predecessor and the families branched out somewhere in the past. * Unlike the other Biomen when this series was Dubbed into English in the Philippines Jun retained her original Japanese name (or perhaps it was meant to be "June"). ** She shares this trait with Riki Honoo as he also retained his Japanese name, though his name sounds like, or is possibly respelled into the English name of "Ricky" External links *Yellow Four at the [http://www.dice-o.com/ Super Sentai Battle: Dice-O official website] *Yellow Four at the Dice-O Wiki Category:Sentai Yellow Category:Sentai Female Rangers Category:Sentai replacements Category:Biomen Category:Sentai Archery-users Category:Sentai Athletic Archetype Category:Sentai 4